Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: My first sonfic. Max was taken away and brainwashed, what happened to the Flock. Set about 12 years after Max saves the world. Tons of FAX! The title says it all! The goods and bads of Max's love life are in this story. Full summary inside! Enjoy!
1. Summary and Prologue

Hello everyone!!!! I'm a new fanfic here, and this is my very first songfic. I hope you enjoy this story, and giving you a heads up, this chapter is the official summary of Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life. I would like to dedicate this songfic to eighteen of Taylor Swift's songs. They match so well into the love life of Max and Fang!!!!! Hope you like it

* * *

**SUMMARYAND PROLOGUE !!!!!!**

As a dedication to most of Taylor Swift's songs, I would like to thank Taylor for making them able to fit into my very first songfic.

This story is set after the book, MAX, where Max and her Flock have finished saving the world. The School didn't need Max and the flock anymore but, seeing how Max was Jeb's  
daughter, they captured the whole flock, planning on brainwashing all of them. Instead, Anne, thought of an idea to torture the Flock, she thought at if the School just brainwashed  
Max's memory and not the others, but forced the Flock to not be able to give any hint to what happened to Max if they were ever to see her again. This tortured Fang the most for Max  
was the one he loved the most, but the School forced them out and made sure they never came looking for Max again. However, the brainwash didn't go smoothly, find out what happens  
to Max five years later when she is finally released by the School and was never to be captured again. Will Max and Fang's love life be the same? Will Max remember her past? And, what happens to the Flock after they were forced out?

Read the story to find out!!!!!!

* * *

If you like the summary and prologue and would like to read my story, please review, I have this whole story already planned out

If there are any suggestions, please write so I can try to pitch it into the story!!! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Going home from New York

This is the first chapter!!!! This story is going to be written in a different way so, I would like to emphasize on how this story is going to be written like.

First off, this story starts off 12 years after Max saved the world, and Max is introducing herself in this chapter and she will start to explain her past. So

she will the main narrator, beside 3 or 4 chapters with Fang's POV, but this is a story coming from Max, so remember that everything you read isn't going to be the full story.

* * *

Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life

Chapter One: Going home from New York

Hey everyone, I'm on my way home from New York 'cuz Nudge and Iggy just got married!!!!!!

Wait a second, who are you? I don't know you, oh yeah, you're one of those reader fans right? Well, let me introduce myself properly.

Hi!! My name is Max and I used to live with my family, of the Flock. The Flock is, as you should know, Fang, whom is my husband now, Iggy, the blind guy, Nudge, who married Iggy, Gazzy, that cute little boy who's sister, Angel, is the littlest and cutest child ever, and also, my baby, well, not _my baby_, the child I would care for the most.

Now that you know about my Flock, I should get on with the story.

As I was saying, Fang, Me, and my twins, Krystal and Florida Ride, were in our van driving home to Florida, the state.

But I'm getting off track, the story isn't about my after life, it is about what happened before 12 years ago.

The radio was on singing Taylor Swift's "Love Story", and it reminded me back then.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
__I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
__See you make your way through the crowd and say hello,  
__Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
__and My daddy said, "Stay away from Juilet",  
__and I was crying on the staircase, begging ya,  
__PLEASE DON'T GO-O. And I said, "_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all lets left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince,  
And I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story,  
BABY just say YES._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew,  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

_You were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juilet",  
But you were everything to me I was begging ya,  
PLEASE DON'T GO-O, And i said, "_

___Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all lets left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince,  
And I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story,  
BABY just say YES._

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,  
this love is difficult, but it's a real-l,  
Don't be afraid,  
We'll make it out of this mess,  
It's a Love Story baby just say yes._

_But I got tired of waiting,  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I meet you on the outskirts of town,  
And I said, "_

_Romeo save me,  
I've been feeling so alone,  
I keep waiting,  
for you but ya never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,"_

_Marry me Juilet,  
You'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know,  
I talked to your dad,  
Go pick out a white dress,  
__It's a LOVE STORY,  
BABY JUST SAY YES!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_We were both young one I first sawwww, you._

Wow, this song pretty much fits what happened starting 12 years ago, let me start from the beginning,

I had just saved the world, ......

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, I know it wasn't much, but please give me some time, this was just the first chapter, the other ones will gradually become longer and better.

Keep reviewing!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Brainwashed

**I'm uploading as fast as I can, so please bare with me. Even in the summer, I'm pretty busy, so, I'm changing my "finish chapter writing periods" to two days, **

**instead of one day. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, but after that, I'll be following my new procedure. Just giving you a** **heads up, **

**this chapter is about what happened to Max before and just right after she was brainwashed.**

**Another warning, the first three or so chapters will be kind of boring, but later on it will get more interesting. **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life

Chapter 2: Brainwashed

**Max POV**

It was a Friday morning, and my Flock and I had justed saved the world, by destroying every single Itex building in the world, and we were flying, trying to find a hotel to rest  
ourselves.

But once we found a decent enough hotel, the newly enhanced Flyboys came out of no where. The whole Flock was struggling to break free, but, I felt a surge of great pain,  
and I screamed.

"MAX!!!!!!!" The last I heard were the screaming words of my name, and then everything went blank.

* * *

I woke up to find myself inside the School, and tied up to a table, in when of the many labortories that the School had.

I tried to break free but found that it was no use, the "ropes" that tied me to the table were connected by some machine to the actual table.

I looked around to see where the Flock was, but found that they weren't in the same room, but in the opposite room from mine, with a glass

wall dividing the two rooms.

_Will Angel be able to read my mind, Voice? _I thought, not really sure that I would get an answer.

**_Nope... She can't, the School has figured out a way to have no mind communications, so Angel won't be able to talk to you, the Flock,_**

**_or even the Scientists. _**thought the Voice back at me.

_That was like the longest speech I have ever heard you make, but thanks anyway. _was what I thought, but actually, I was thinking _CRAP!!!!!!._

**_No problem, but to tell you I know you are thinking CRAP!!!!!_** said the Voice.

_Amazing, that would be so helpful for me to get out of here._

**_Well that's not happening for you, look to your right. _**the Voice instructed me to do.

_There's not gonna.... Oh._ I got what the Voice was trying to say.

Some of the School's scientists, including Anne, had walked into the opposite room where my Flock was.

The Flock seemed to be extra alert like always, waking up right away when the Scientists had came in.

The Scientists seemed very happy seeing them, but when, Anne whispered something to them, their smiles turned even wider.

_They could probably eat an elephant with a smile that big. _I thought, not really worrying.

**_Max, stop fooling around, this is important, something terrible is going to happen to you. _**The Voice said, interpruting my thoughts.

_Well sorry for dissappointing you. _I snapped back at the Voice.

Once again, I turned my neck right, just in time to see the Flock's worried, and angry faces.

_Hey Voice, why is the Flock so sad and angry?_

_**Because the School is forcing them to leave without you, and not only that, they are making them never to say anything to you that **_

**_could possibly make you regain your memory. _**the Voice thought to me, making me sooooo confused.

_Wait, I'm going to lose my memory._

**_Yup._**

_Will you also be gone?_

**_I hope not, cuz you have to say, I'm a pretty good help._**

_So what you're saying is that no matter what the Flock, or I try to do, it would be a waste, cuz I'm going to lose my memory?_

**_Right, but not lose, more like they will brainwash you._**

_BRAINWASH ME!!!!!!!!_

**_Yup._**

_God, my life sucks. _I thought, not getting an answer from the Voice.

**_Look up Max. _**Someone commanded me, and it was not the Voice, or Angel.

I was forced to look up, and all I remember before looking up was the Flocks infuriated eyes, and the big brick that came crashing

down on me.

* * *

"Hello Max", I heard someone calling my name.

"What do you want?", I croaked out, and got a laugh as an answer.

"Nothing, just for you to look at me.", and then I felt the shock that didn't really hurt, but my feelings were gone, and once again, I blanked out.

* * *

What seemed like ages, did I finally wake up.

I looked up to a room that I didn't know what it was.

"Where am I?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "At your new home." Wow, that surprised me.

"Home?"

"Yup, this is your home."

This home seemed fairly nice. It had a kitchen, a dining room, my bedroom, my guardian's room, and a computer room.

I tried to remember what happened befre this, but everything was a huge blank.

"Why can't I remember anything from before?" I ask, questioning my memory.

**_Don't you remember. _**Someone said into my head.

_Who are you? _I thought, not knowing if this was real or a dream.

**_This is real, Max, looks like you really don't remember, I'm the Voice, or what you used to call me. _**this so called Voice said.

_So you say my name is Max, right? And I've lost my memory, right? _I thought, still hoping this was a dream.

**_No this is not a dream, and yes to both of your questions, but I'm also limited to what I can say, so please don't ask me_**

**_any other questions. _**The Voice replied.

"This sucks." I said out loud, and got an answer that suprised me again.

"Why does this suck?" the mystery person said.

"I can't remember anything, and all I know is that my name is Max" I said to no one in praticular.

"Oh, well, I'm your guardian now, so let us get to know each other."

* * *

**I have successfully completed Chapter 2. How was it?**

**I know you all will have tons of questions, but starting with the next Chapter, things should get more interesting, and less complicated.**

**The summary didn't talk this, but the actual story comes right after Max escapes the place that the mystery person calls Max's home.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and please, please, please review!!!!!!**

**Thanks, TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**LOVE YAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. SORRY!

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm very sorry to my readers!!!!

For the past few days, my computer has been down and won't let me log into my Fanfic account.

I'm using the other computer in my house now, so please wait one more day or so, so, I can update the next few chapters.

Thanks,

TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

LOVE YAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 3: Maximum Life Wings

I have finally made it to type my third actual chapter of Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life!!!!!!

Okay, so for an introduction to this chapter, I would like to tell all my readers that Max has just escaped the terrible "guardian" of her's and is in Virginia.

I know you're thinking, "Why Virginia?", but that was the first place I could think of on the east coast, and on the east because.... You'll figure out later.

Max has escaped for about 6 years, the School has seemed to be defeated, and demolished, and tired of trying to capture Max,

so, the rest of the story is just based on Max and Fang's Love Story. In this chapter, Fang sees max, what happens? and will Max remember Angel?

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life

Ch.3: Maximum Life Wings

I'm 21 or so right now, and i have no idea where I am, even though I've lived here for 6 years after escaping that weirdo "guardian" of mine. I so can take care of myself.

**_No you can't, well not necessarily Max. _**That voice of mine that supposed was with me before my brainwashing said.

_Oh really, how come I can't, Voice? _I retorted.

Like usual, no response. Whatever, I thought, I don't really care, and I can't care about that right now, because I have a show coming up this afternoon at 6:00.

Oh yea, did I mention, I'm the head singer of what I call my band, the "Maximum Life Wings", corny, huh?

But it 's the best i got, and every human seems to love my band, even with that corny name.

And recently, I've have been getting flashbacks, that seem so really yet so far away. i have no idea what's wrong with me.

**_Those flashbacks are about your ..... OWWWWWWWW! _**Oh my god, are you okay Voice, I said hestitantly.

**_I'm okay, guess I can't say that either Max, i'm sorry, but this is the most I can help you with._**

_It's okay Voice, but this seems a bit weird now, seeing, how you say I used to hate you for telling me advice._

_**It was the very least I could do, but nothing can last that long. I guess I'll rest for a few weeks now. Bye for now.**_

I am going to have to get used to not hearing the voice anymore, he was practically my best friend, more like my only friend, the person, or mind,

I could talk to, and not be hurt by. I'm going to feel so lonely now. My head is getting dizzy again, I'm about to have a new flashback, but befroe it goes, let me say this one thing,

all the figures in my flashback can't be seen, but only heard.

_Flashback_

_"The wind is blowing Max, we should get back soon"_

_"Soon Angel, soon. I just need a few more minutes."_

_"Okay Max, just hurry up, a storm is coming."_

_"Okay Angel, almost done."_

_"MAX!!!!!"_

_"Fang!!!!"_

_"Angel please, what is it?"_

_"Max, Fang is looking for us!!"_

_"Fang? Why would he come looking for us?"_

_"Max, don't say that!"_

_"Okay, okay, FANG, we're right here!!!!!'_

_"Oh my god, Max, why are you out here?"_

_"I needed to get something for Angel, something she lost, and it was covered with ice, so I kind of needed to break it open."_

_"okay I get it, let's go back now."_

_"Okay!"_

_Flashback ends_

I know, you're definitely like "What the fuck was that?!!!"

Well, I get that a lot, so don't just freak out, that flashback is way to confusing for me, but after every flashback, I remember someone, or something.

And this time I remember Fang card soo much about me that, only he could make me act like myself, when I was around him.

Now that gave me a thought, i should a song about him, and I'll call it, "I'm only Me when I'm with You"

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome our special band tonight, the Maximum life Wings!!!!!!"

"YEAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"BRING IT OOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

OMG, I can't believe it!!! My band has made it's way to the famous Virginia Celeb. Stage!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can hardly believe it, but enough small talk, I need to go on stage.

* * *

Angel's POV

Hi everyone, you probably already know me, but let me say this, I'm Angel, Max's "Baby".

So right now, Nudge, Gazzy, and I are going to the concert, starring "Max", from, "Maximum life Wings", and I'm pretty sure, this Max, is the Max I have known for my life.

Oh, they're coming on, and.........

YES!!!!!! Max, is that Max!!! I stare into her eyes, and she sees me, and mouths, "Angel?"

And I nod at her, and smile my loving, cute smile.

* * *

Max's POV

Oh my freakin' god, there were so many people, when i walked onto stage, and then something was pulling me to them, and there was a small, cute, girl, staring straight at me.

And I thought to myself, I know that girl, but who is she?

**_Angel, ow!!!! See ya. _**

Wait a second, Angel? Ohmygod. "Angel?" i mouthed at her, and she nodded, and smiled, and I somehow knew she was my "baby".

* * *

Fang's POV

It's been a year or so that I haven't seen Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, but six years of not seeing MAX killed me, and today i saw her, but didn't recognize me.

I know, what you're thinking, "OH MY GOD, Fang, is speaking his thoughts!", but, I really don't like talking much, so I just think.

And let me back track myself.

It has been a year, since I have seen Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, but today, Angel called me, saying to meet at the Virginia Celeb. Stage House, and so here I am , with iggy, looking for Angel,

when I spotted Max coming on stage. Max's eyes were locked on someones, and i saw that they were Angel's.

Whoa, man. I thought, and now, I realized, Max had seen me, and looking at me intently, and I stared back at her, but she didn't recognize me.

What the Fuck? I thought, but then I remembered that she was brainwashed, so she couldn't possibly remember who I was.

_FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Max's POV

I looked away from Angel, and another person caught my eye, this guy dressed in nothing but black, even his eyes were black, and he had olive skin.

he looked really familiar, but I just couldn't remember, so I turned back to the full audience, and said,"

Good evening everyone!!!! I'm very grateful that all of your faces are here today, and tonight I'm going to be singing one of the songs I have made just this morning, I hope you like it."

Then I got tons of cheers!!!!! Yea!!!!

Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be-e  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh-huh  
Yeah.

"Hope you liked it, this song was dedicated to a special someone from my life before, and i really miss him. This song is called, 'I'm only Me When I'm With You"!!

And once again, Thanks Everyone!"

A ton of cheers went out, but what caught my eye before I went off stage was that guy earily, and once again, he was rather admiring me and seeming to know me, but he looked hurt.

I just shrugged it off and left.

* * *

Fang's POV

Max's song repeated in my head again, and again, and I finally realized, she was singing about me, but her words afterword, meant that she couldn't remember who I was, and

I hurt, happy, and admired her beautiful textures, and now she left, _Oh well, I catch her sometime. _I thought.

* * *

Max's POV

Well that was an interesting day, I better get some sleep.

I can't wait for.... ZZzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this chapter!

I would like to dedicate the song,

"I'm Only Me when I'm with you" to Taylor Swift.

I hoped you guys liked the story, so please review!!!!

Songs to come by Taylor in the next one to five chapters:

"Stay Beautiful"

"Tied Together With a Smile"

"I'd Lie"

"You Belong With Me"


	6. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
